Zootopia: Judy & Nick's R&R
by mad-writer357
Summary: Judy and Nick finally earn themselves a short vacation. Judy persuades Nick to join her at the family farm in Bunnyburrow for some rest. During their stay, he two learn that they've been denying themselves some well-deserved happiness.
It had been many months since Judy and Nick partnered up at the ZPD, and the two became very in-demand for numerous cases and assignments. So much so that Nick had quickly been promoted to detective and Judy became a Sergent in the investigation devision. The two friends were suddenly working fourteen hours a day everyday for what seemed like forever.

But on this day, they were off. And not just one day, for a long weekend. Bogo acknowledged the two's dedication to the city and citizens and agreed to let them have a short vacation to recharge. Judy had been promising her parents that she would come out to visit them in Bunnyburrows for weeks now and was committed to making good on her word.

Nick had no plans to speak of, so Judy had suggested that he come with her to visit her family. It wasn't a hard sale, and in the end Nick relented on the promise that he could have his own room and not share with one of the hundreds of siblings.

Judy stood on the train platform, nervously looking at the time. The train will be here any minute, she thought to herself. She looked at the entrance to the platform and saw no sign of life. It was incredibly early still, though the sun had already broken over the horizon. She heard a train horn blare from the distance and could make out the glimmer of one as it rapidly approached.

Judy sighed and picked up her bag. She was hoping to spend some time with Nick away from all the hustle of the precinct, and out in the country seemed the best possible place. The train was in the station and slowing to a stop just when Judy heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Judy! Wait up!" Nick cried out. Judy turned to see the fox quickly strolling her way. A duffel bag and train ticket in one hand and a cup carrier with two cups in the other.

Judy felt a wide smile come across her face, which was reciprocated by Nick as he got closer. Judy blushed a little. _What was that!?_ she thought to herself. Quickly, she shook her head in disapproval at Nick.

"Cutting it a little too close, don't you think?" she said raising an eyebrow, "And what's with the ZPD t-shirt? Did you forget to do laundry again?"

"It wasn't my fault. The ticket machine was acting up. It kept trying to print out a ticket to Tundratown." Nick said as he took Judy's ticket from her hand and passing both to the conductor as they boarded. He then took Judy's bag and handed her the cup carrier. "As for the attire, I ended up going back into the station last night to help with an interview. Nothing major, just a petty theft, but it took longer than I thought. Like until this morning. I had just enough time to shower and get the coffee by the time it was over."

Judy's eyes widened in interest as she followed Nick onto the train. "What is the case about?" she asked.

Nick turned to her, mainly to defer for the seating choice, "I'm not entirely sure. I got a call from another detective who said his CI had dropped my name regarding a case he was working. I went in to help out, and to see if it was anybody I know from, you know..." Nick said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"And was it?" Judy asked.

"No. And that was what ended up keeping me there all night. When I walked in, the squirrel acted like he never met me before. Which made sense, because I'd never met him either. Long story short, I'm pretty sure he got my name from Finnick. That was about the only connection we could make," Nick said, placing the bags in the rack above the seats Judy had chosen and the sitting next to her.

Judy shrugged at the conclusion of the story. She could see from the look in his eyes that he was exhausted and could probably use some sleep. No doubt an all-niter with a suspect that has unknown connections to a detective was a little nerve wracking. Nick's past was stained, but he was above board now and everyone at ZPD knew it. But try as he might to hide any insecurity, Judy could see that he was upset that some criminal tried to associate themselves with him.

A conductor came over the PA and announced; "Last call for Zootopia transit local to Animalia making all local stops."

#

Judy stared dreamily out the window as the train made its way through downtown. She was excited about seeing her family again after so many months and happier still that Nick came along. As much as her dad had never seemed to like foxes, he had taken to Nick. She knew that it probably had to do with how Nick stood up for her and helped her out with the case that let her realize her dream of becoming a police officer. She also felt her dad was impressed with the way Nick turned his life around. From a con-artist to a respected detective in a little over two years was no small feat.

She turned to look at Nick, who had dozed off with his arms across the seats, even after chugging his coffee. He didn't look very comfortable, but that probably didn't matter considering how tired he must be. She looked back toward the window and was in the process of taking her MP3 player out when she felt something hit her shoulder. Nick had shifted and was now laying his head on her, probably in an attempt to get more comfortable as he slept. As he settled, he let out a slight sigh and then was still. Judy smiled, placed her arm around him and began to listen to her music.

She started to fantasize a little about how her and Nick's lives revolved around each other. She could barely remember a time either of them ate apart from each other. When their shift was over, they would wait for the other to finish or even come back after running an errand to meet up. They bought snacks, toiletries and even clothes for each other. Even most of their downtime was spent together, including this very weekend. If she didn't know any better, she'd say they were dating.

Judy's eyes went a little wide at the idea. She took a sip of her coffee and continued to wonder if such a relationship could even work. Did Nick feel the same way? She interrupted her thought, realizing no such relationship would be possible without her parents' consent.

Ah! Judy thought, I'll use this weekend to get an idea for how they feel about Nick and maybe about us dating! She smiled at the idea, but then came to another revelation: does Nick feel the same way? She shook that idea away as well. There'd be no point in pursuing it further if her parents were dead set against it. Not that that would change how she was feeling toward Nick, but it would change how she approached it.

Judy sank back into her seat as she finished off her coffee, giving Nick a little bit of a squeeze and putting her cheek on his head. _This is going to be an interesting weekend_ she thought.

#

They arrived at Bunnyburrows right on time. As the train came to a stop, Judy gave Nick a squeeze and rubbed his face to wake him up. Nick's eyes slowly opened, and he looked at Judy sleepily. A smile began to grow on his face as he saw her, and she was happy to return it. Suddenly, Nick's eyes went wide and he shot up straight in his seat.

"Sorry about that," Nick said looking away, "I guess I must have been really tired. Not even the coffee helped."

Judy laughed, "It's OK. I doubt even an elephant-sized coffee could have kept you awake!"

Nick collected the bags as Judy picked up their empty cups and carrier. They walked to the open door and began to make their way along the platform. It was a little later in the day and the animal residents were beginning to get start their routines, so the platform at Bunnyburrows was a little busier than Downtown. Judy tossed their debris into a trashcan and looked around. She saw her dad, Stu, waving to them a little ways up ahead. She grabbed Nick's arm and motioned toward her dad.

"Hey, kids," Stu said adjusting his hat, "How was your ride in?"

Judy wasted no time and hugged her dad. "Daddy! I've missed you! Where's mom?"

"She's back at the farm. Big harvest coming and a lot of work to be done. That's why you guys came out, right?" Stu asked, looking a bit hopeful.

Nick and Judy stood still, speechless. Nick began to stammer something when Stu broke into a smile and shook Judy.

"Ha! You both looked like you were about to get back on that train! No, there's no major work. Harvest is done and everyone is getting ready for the festival!" Stu said.

Nick sighed. "I'm not going to lie, Mr. Hopps, I was a little nervous that my time off was about to be spent picking carrots." he said.

Stu looked at Nick with a little disappointment in his face. "Nick, how many times have I told you you can call me Stu?" Stu nudged Nick's shoulder and smiled, "Not like you're dating my daughter here and need to earn my respect!"

Judy felt the blood rushing to her face. She also couldn't help notice Nick looked a little shocked by the statement.

Stu took a big breath and hitched his overalls up a bit. "Well, we better start heading home. Your mom and kin are looking forward to seeing you. Both of you!"

Nick took up the bags again, with Stu taking one off of his hands in an effort to help. They began to make their way to Stu's truck. As they walked, Judy started going over her plan in her head. She looked over at Nick, who seemed a little nervous, and smiled. Who's the fish out of water now she thought to herself.

It was a fairly quick ride to the farm. Judy could see he brothers and sisters along with others helping to clear fields and run the fruit and vegetable booths. In the distance, she saw the awnings and tents for the big picnic. She smiled at sight and was feeling even more excited to be home.

The truck pulled up to the house. Stu and Judy got out of the cab and Nick hopped out of the bed, stumbling a bit on account of still being tired. Judy walked over to help him steady himself, smiling at him to try and keep his spirits high despite his energy being low. Bonnie came out of the house at the sound of the truck pulling up and ran over to Judy, grabbing her and giving her a big hug. Bunnies were beginning to congregate all around the visitors at this point as well.

"So," Bonnie said, "How's life for the big city crime fighting duo?"

"It's busy, mom." Judy said with a smile. "Nick and I seem to always be working."

Bonnie turned her attention to Nick. Nick was standing still with his hands behind his back, smiling at the reunion that was taking place.

"Nick!" Bonnie said, "I am so sorry, come here and give me a hug!"

Before Nick could even blink, Bonnie had her arms wrapped around him, giving him a huge hug. Nick blushed a bit, but smiled and hugged her back. It was at this point a large number of young rabbits surrounded Nick directly, hopping around him and patting him.

"Nick! Nick!" they called, "Come with us! Come on, let's play a game! Cops and robbers!"

They began to pull Nick away toward the fields while still others were arriving with toys and props to use in the game. Judy started to move toward Nick to rescue him, knowing he needed more rest, but he simply smiled at her.

"No problem Judy. I still have enough juice to chase down these crooks!" he said as he broke from their grasp and started chasing after the screaming and laughing bunnies.

Judy looked on as Nick ran off to play with her brothers and sisters. She had her hand on her cheek and a huge smile on her face as she saw Nick go down under a wave of bunnies. She looked over and saw Bonnie looking back at her with a very knowing expression on her face that made Judy's ears go red.

#

Judy had just finished putting the contents of her suitcase away and decided to do the same with Nick's. She went to the room he would be staying in and began the process of unpacking his duffel. Of course he had to have brought "that" shirt and tie along with shorts and his police gear. She put all of his things in the closet and made her way back out to the kitchen where her mom was.

No better time than the present she thought to herself as she entered. She saw her mom hard at work on dinner preparations. Judy was no stranger to the process and dove right in to help.

"Judy!" Bonnie said, "you're supposed to be relaxing. I'll take care of this."

Judy just smiled and continued to work, "It's OK mom. I miss spending time with you. How have you been?"

Bonnie smiled as she kept on working, gazing a little sideways at Judy. "Aw, I've missed you too! Your father and I've been good. Always busy. He can't stop talking about how proud he is of you, you know. Both of us are."

Judy laughed and looked at her mom, "Thanks, mom. That means a lot to me," she said.

Bonnie's smile widened and she shook her head, "So, how are you and that fox boy getting along?"

Judy stopped moving, maybe even stopped breathing, before she was able to stutter a response, "Who, Nick? We're good. You know, always busy." she said.

Bonnie stopped her work and turned to Judy, "Bunny, I see how you look at him. He's gotten to you." she said.

Judy looked back at her mom and sheepishly asked, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Bonnie shook her head and returned to her work. "I wouldn't think so. Especially in that fox's case. I can see that he takes good care of you. And he gets along with all of your brothers and sisters, as well as your father, and there is something to be said about that," she said, "Your father and I may be good settlers, but you and that fox are terrific fighters. Especially when you're together. It's special when two animals come together and complete each other."

Judy smiled at the thought, but then got serious again. "What about dad?" she asked, "do you think that he would have a problem with it, you know, if Nick and I started dating?"

Bonnie shook her head again and said; "You're going to have to take that up with him. You know how your father can be when it comes to predators."

Judy cringed, knowing well what her mother meant. Stu was very suspicious of predator animals. It took Nick's fighting for Judy to help sway some of his opinion. But even to this day, the now passive Gideon was cause for Stu to become alert and watchful of his family when the fox came by to purchase produce or deliver pastries.

Judy sighed and continued to help her mom finish up housework. "I'll go and talk to him right after we're done here" she said. She heard a commotion outside and looked out just in time to see Nick playing with the kids. She smiled and thought to herself: _This is going to be worth it._

#

Nick walked through the fields, looking out for 'cops,' since it was his turn to be a robber. He moved into the wheat fields and could hear a faint sobbing noise coming from up ahead. He moved slowly until he came to a scene with a group of bunnies surrounding a little girl bunny who was crying.

"Hey," Nick said to alert them of his presence, "what's going on? Is everything alright?"

One of the bunnies looked toward Nick. It was at this point Nick knew these were all Judy's family. He sometimes wondered how Bonnie and Stu could keep track of everyone.

The little boy bunny looked back at his crying sister. "It was the Digger kids again. They're always stealing stuff from us or chasing us off if we get close to their farm," the boy said motioning to the property marker.

"Does your dad know?" Nick asked. "If not, you should really tell him. I'm sure he'll talk to their parents and straighten everything out."

Another bunny boy spoke up now, "Chet just ran to tell him, but with all the work that needs to be done, sometimes our folks can't help us with these problems."

The little bunny girl was still crying. Nick walked over to her and placed his hand on her head.

"What did they take?" Nick asked, "Your sister and I might be able to help you get it back."

The little bunny wiped her eyes and looked up at Nick, "they took my candy and my doll!" she said.

Nick looked around at all the other bunnies, who were staring at him expectantly. He thought for a moment about how he should handle this. He could go to the parents or go get Stu and confront them and the boys together. A large number of procedural possibilities ran through his head, but it was the sliest one that got his attention.

"Where do these kids take the stuff they steal from you?" Nick asked.

The little girl and several other bunnies all pointed in the same direction: toward a wheat field on the Digger farm. Perfect Nick thought to himself.

Nick knelt down, a bit of a devious look on his face. He motioned for the bunnies to gather around.

"OK, this is what we're going to do..." Nick said, as he relayed his plan to the children present.

The little girl and several of her siblings made their way through the tall wheat until they were at a small clearing. Within it were four of the Digger children as well as a small pile of the Hopps children's toys. The Digger children all stood up to confront the Hopps children.

"You babies better get out of here! You're trespassing!" one of the Diggers, a boy, said.

"No way!" said another Digger, a girl almost the size of Judy but half her age, "They're going to get thumped! No one comes onto our property, especially Hopps!"

The little Hopps girl who had her toy and candy stolen stepped forward. Her arms were at her sides, hands balled into little fists. She made her way several steps into the clearing.

"You better give us back all of our things!" she said, "or else I'm gonna call a predator to come and eat you!"

The Digger children laughed and looked at each other and then back to the smaller Hopps children.

"Who, Gideon? It'll take the pie maker an hour to walk a hundred yards!" said one of the Diggers.

The little Hopps girl took one more step forward. "No, I'm going to call a feral fox! My dad taught me how! This is your last chance! Now give back our stuff!" she demanded.

The Diggers were no longer having fun with the joke. They looked to one another in agreement and all four began to approach the little girl. The Hopps girl took a few steps back before taking a deep breath.

"YIP! YIP! YIP!" she cried out followed by a high pitched squeal that might have been a howl.

The Diggers smiled and continued to walk menacingly toward the Hopps girl. They were stopped in their tracks by a sudden rustling coming from behind the Hopps children. There was then a very low growl and an intensified rustle of the wheat. The stalks slowly began to separate, revealing the wild and menacing face of a feral fox.

The Diggers were speechless. The fox made a sudden jolt forward as if to pounce. The Digger children had already started running as the fox leapt. They kicked up so much dust that the Hopps children were forced to cover their eyes.

Nick stood upright, laughing at the sight of the terrified bullies still running off toward their burrow. All of the Hopps children laughed almost uncontrollably at the display.

Nick, now composed, said; "Alright kids, grab your stuff and let's get out of here before... uh oh..." Nick cut himself off. He had looked over just in time to see Stu, wide-eyed and not too happy, observing the scene.

#

Judy finished helping her mom out and decided it was time to go and talk to her dad. She felt good about the prospect of him condoning the relationship, especially after the response she had gotten from her mom. She made her way through the burrow toward the main entrance where her dad was likely to be at this hour.

Judy went outside and was greeted by a slight breeze on the warm evening. She looked around and saw her brothers and sisters slowly making their way back from the fields. Her eyes could make out the tall silhouette of a fox in the distance moving about a carrot field, as if searching for something. She figured Nick would be helping the little bunnies find toys as the sun went down with the use of his night vision. Poor Nick, he must be exhausted by now, she thought to herself.

She walked along a small wooden porch until she came across her dad sitting in a chair staring out into the distance toward where Nick was last seen. His ears were perked up and his fox stun gun sitting on the table next to him. Stu's attention shifted toward Judy as she approached until he was looking at her.

"Hey dad," Judy said as she got closer, eying the stun gun suspiciously, "what's going on?"

"What's going on is that fox boy," Stu said, again motioning in the direction of where Nick was. Stu sounded stern, which made Judy feel a little uneasy.

Judy studied the situation and decided Nick must have done something to awaken her dad's distrust in foxes. She took a seat on the other side of the table and faced her dad.

"Tell me what happened," she said, hoping she could smooth over whatever it was that Nick might have done.

Stu explained the situation, how he had gone out to talk to the Diggers and came across the strange sight: his daughter yelping, Nick growling and bunny children running for their lives. He then told her what Nick had said to him about his plan to scare the bullies. Judy listened with a hand over her face. _Oh Nick, what have you done_ she thought to herself.

Stu finished his tale and looked at Judy with serious eyes. His nose began to twitch and his eyes softened as a smile broke out across his face. Judy could only look at him quizzically, considering the story she had just heard.

"I can't be positive," Stu said, "but I think those Digger children pelleted their trousers with every step they took!" Stu broke out into a hearty laugh at the memory. "I can't think of nicer bunch to have the fear of Nature put into them" he said as he laughed.

Judy also began to laugh, partly because the story was funny, but mostly because she was relieved that her dad wasn't upset with Nick over the ordeal. They laughed some more over Nick's idea of a joke before getting up to head back inside.

Judy motioned to the stun gun on the table; "So, what is that doing out here, if everything is OK?" she asked.

Stu looked a little embarrassed, realizing he had forgot that he took it out.

"Well, to be honest, I've been carrying it since you both got here," he said, "I'm sorry, but I still get a little afraid when foxes come around. I'm ashamed to admit it now."

Stu picked it up and removed the batteries, then tossed it aside. He looked back to Judy with a little more confidence in his face.

"Nick is a good boy. He's looked out for you and he looks after your brothers and sisters. I'm glad you two met up," Stu said with an air of pride.

Judy decided that this was the opportunity that she needed. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her dad's shoulder.

"So, you wouldn't mind if Nick and I started, well, started to date?" she asked with in a hopeful tone.

Stu's expression changed from embarrassment to shock; "What do you meant 'started to date?'" he asked incredulously.

Judy took a step back, searching for words to try and explain how she felt and why. Her dad's reaction, however, was beginning to undo her and she felt some tears start to build up in her eyes. She was fearful that her timing may have been off.

Stu stood dumbfounded, but saw that Judy was distressed. He collected himself and continued; "It's just that, well, I thought you two were already dating," he said.

Judy was very surprised to hear this coming from her dad. She suddenly found herself wondering who else might think the same thing. The people they work with, their other friends. What about Nick? Does he feel the same way for certain, too? A thousands questions ran through her head as she contemplated what to say next. After a few seconds of very careful thought, Judy blurted out; "What?"

Stu looked at her and the smiled; "It's just the way you both have carried on, since that Gazelle concert," he said, "I mean, besides that you're both always together. When you call us he's there. When we call you he's there. Heck, sometimes when we can't get in touch with you, we call Nick. And guess what? You're there!"

Judy smiled sheepishly at the realization of what her dad was saying. This wasn't going exactly as she had expected, but it was definitely going well.

"So you don't mind?" she asked.

"All I want for my bunnies is that they be safe and happy. I wanted you to stay a farmer, but you wanted to be a police officer. And you did it," Stu said, "I trust your judgment when it comes to your life. And if your judgment says that Nick is the one for you, then who am I to disagree?"

Judy launched herself at her dad and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you, daddy!" she said.

Stu patted her on the head; "So, how about you bring Nick over here and we make this official?" he said with a grin.

Judy looked up at her dad; "Well, he doesn't exactly know," she said.

"Know what?" Stu asked, confused again.

Judy looked away shyly; "Nick doesn't know anything. About me talking to you and mom. Or about me. I think." she said.

Nick and the bunnies had made their way to the porch by this time. Nick appeared ready to collapse, but his bunny charges were still full of energy and ideas for new games. Stu and Judy looked at the sight and then at each other.

Stu motioned over to the scene; "You let me know when you get that part straightened out," he said, "but I'm sure it will work out."

Judy smiled and nodded. She broke away from her dad and walked over to the worn-out Nick who was still doing his best to keep up with the bunnies.

"OK, I think it is past Nick's bedtime," Judy announced, to a chorus of disappointment from all, except Nick.

Judy took Nick by the hand and led him inside. Nick was startled a little at the contact but was all too happy to follow Judy into the burrow. She led him down to his room and they stopped by the door.

"I'm going to go out with my mom tomorrow to run a few errands and visit a few friends," she said, still holding Nick's hand, "but I was thinking that you and I could have a picnic in the afternoon. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Nick felt slightly entranced by the look Judy was giving him. He shook it off real quick.

"A picnic? Sure! That sounds like a good idea. Your dad had asked me to help out in the morning, anyway. Just some minor setup for the veggie roast the next day," Nick said, now clasping Judy's hand a little.

Judy wrapped her arms around him and gave him a very warm and reassuring hug, "Good! I should be back before 1 o'clock. Goodnight, Nick."

Judy let go and began to walk away to her room. She turned her head back to see Nick still watching her leave. She placed her hands over her mouth and giggled. She could only imagine how red she must be.

#

Nick had finished early helping the larger animals put up the remaining tents and tables. He washed up and changed and was waiting outside for Judy to show up. He saw that the car that she and Bonnie took on their errands was back, so he knew she should be coming out any minute.

Nick thought it was odd that his little playmates had not come running after him when the work was done. He could see them peek out in his direction, but no one came near him. He started to wonder if maybe his joke the other day was a little too much after all.

Judy walked to the entryway and could see Nick staring out into the fields. He was wearing his green shirt and tie, but instead of khakis he wore shorts. Judy picked up the picnic basket and looked back outside. She could feel her heart beating like crazy and wasn't sure how she would react if Nick rejected her. Her long pause caused Bonnie to give her a nudge. Judy smiled, took a deep breath and walked outside.

Nick turned around and saw Judy emerging from the burrow. She was wearing a spring dress with a floral pattern and her ears down. She looked right at Nick as she walked toward him with a smile on her face that made him feel lightheaded. He could feel his knees begin to shake as she drew nearer, but managed to pull himself together long enough to make a move for the picnic basket.

"So, uh, which table did you want to set up at?" Nick asked motioning to the tables scattered around outside the Hopps' burrow.

Judy took a breath and then grabbed hold of Nick's arm, "Well, I thought we would eat over at a place I used to play at when I was younger," she said, gently pulling Nick in the direction she wanted to go, "it's just around the corner and up a hill."

They began making the quick journey through some fields and along a path that wrapped around a hill. Judy knew the territory well, but experienced "difficulty" at several points that required her to take Nick's hand or hold onto his arm. Each time, she could hear Nick's heart begin to race with her rabbit ears, feeling him tense up, but staying the strong gentleman. She giggled to herself, enjoying every moment.

They reached the spot that Judy had described. It was atop a hill that overlooked Bunnyburrows on one side and provided a view of the water on the other. In the distance, you could see the Downtown skyline. The field on the hill was a soft grass with small flower stalks springing up out of it. Judy noticed that the weather couldn't be more perfect.

Nick placed the blanket and Judy unpacked the food. Bonnie had made them a variety of vegetable and fruit salads and sandwiches. There was also a pie from Gideon's shop packed in the basket for desert. Judy and Nick talked and ate for what seemed like forever, never getting tired or bored.

After they finished eating, Judy cleaned up the blanket, putting everything back inside the basket. Nick looked on as she worked, noticing how her hands carefully handled the porcelain plates and cups. He looked at her dress and enjoyed how she looked in it. He stared into her eyes for what must have been an eternity, completely lost in the beautiful lavender.

Nick felt himself shocked back into reality. He'd been staring at her and she caught him! Nick looked away scratching his neck, his eyes revealing his embarrassment. Judy looked at him amused, hearing his heart race. She then inched a little closer.

Nick noticed this and looked back at her again, taken not only by her eyes now but by the smile that she wore. He quickly regained a little more of his suave and smiled back.

"So, uh, what's going on?" Nick asked, trying to sound sly.

Judy moved a bit closer, her ears still back but maintaining eye contact; "Why don't you tell me," she cooed.

Nick faltered a little, but held on to his resolve. He moved even closer, making a conscious effort to ensure that his hand touched hers. He took a breath and simply said; "You love me."

Judy smiled wider still and put her hand on top of his. She took her other hand and placed it on his opposite shoulder. She tilted her head slightly and deepened her gaze into his eyes.

"It's about time you noticed," she said as she leaned in toward his face.

Nick took the hint and executed a kiss. It was soft but intensely electric. Judy guided him down gently, but maintained the kiss. She continued to place kisses on his face after the initial kiss had ended.

Nick lay still, intoxicated by the affection. He wrapped his arms around Judy, pulled her closer and kissed her again. Judy was happy to oblige and countered each kiss with one of her own.

"I guess this is one way to end a friendship," Nick said coyly as the two lay in the field, "not that I'm complaining."

Judy quickly but playfully poked Nick in his side, "Nothing is ending," she said with a smile, "we're entering into the next phase, that's all."

Nick smiled back and squeezed Judy a little. He looked up at her and just let himself get consumed by her gaze.

"So how long have you felt this way?" Nick asked.

Judy thought about it for a moment, "I think for a little while," she said, "but I decided to do something about it on the train ride here the other day. How about you?"

"Probably around the time you saved me from myself," Nick said, "but I was determined never to let it out. I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

Judy smiled, "'Never let them see that they get you,' huh," Judy said.

Nick smirked. It's worked well for me, up until now he thought to himself.

"I'm going to have to talk to your dad, huh," Nick said while taking a breath, "I hope he doesn't try to zap or spray me." Nick looked away, a little nervous laugh escaping him at what he thought was a distinct possibility.

Judy now shifted nervously herself. She looked away from Nick then back again, a slight look of shame in her eyes.

"No, you won't need to talk to my parents," Judy said, teasing Nick's neck a little.

"Why not? We can't keep this a secret from them, can we?" Nick asked, "I really don't want your dad hating me for 'corrupting' his daughter."

Judy took a breath, "The thing is, I already talked to him," she said," and my mom."

"When did you do that?" Nick asked, a little surprised now.

"Yesterday. Well, last night. While you were playing in the fields with my brothers and sisters," Judy said.

Nick looked at Judy with a hint of suspicion at the revelation, "And when did you decide to do that?" he asked.

Judy blushed and buried her head into Nick's neck, "Also on the train ride here," she said.

Nick pushed Judy up so he could see her face. He looked slyly into now shy her eyes.

"Sly bunny," Nick said.

Judy's eyes softened, "Handsome fox," she said, going in for the deepest kiss yet.

#

The next day, both Nick and Judy still felt as though they were walking on air. Each was busy packing for the train ride home later. They were happy to have time to attend the Bunnyburrow harvest festival. Judy had been telling Nick how much she missed going and about all of the food and games that would be there.

Judy finished packing her bag and brought it outside. Nick had already finished and was playing with the children again as they began to assemble. She placed her bag beside Nick's and went over to join in the fun.

The family walked up to the festival. Judy held Nick's hand during the journey, which prompted more than one giggle from the children who were following along. Judy loved seeing the normally-cool Nick cave under questioning from her 275 siblings. But she had to admit he did well with them, and they seemed to love him in return.

When they arrived at the festival, the family scattered to play and eat. Stu and Bonnie took seats under one of the tents that had been set up over the last few days. Judy walked with Nick to look at the food. She showed him that there was food for carnivores, since animals like Gideon did live in the area. But Nick stuck to eating the fruit and some of the salads that had been prepared. He had been working hard to improve his diet, and he pointed out to her that foxes are omnivores, so everything was fair game to him.

Judy noticed stares in their direction from time to time, and a few of the other residents walked over and spoke in hushed tones to Stu, but the conversations always seemed to end on a good note. When Judy was able, she approached her dad.

"Hey dad, is everything OK?" Judy asked.

It took Stu a moment to realize why she was asking, "Oh, yeah, it's nothing," he said, "Folks around here know my feelings toward foxes and they're just curious how things went when I found out you and Nick were a couple."

Judy sighed a little. She was glad that the whispers weren't negative to her and Nick or a smear against her family. And she was proud that her dad was open about his change of heart.

There were other whispers, however, amongst the children. Since the other day, rumors had spread about a feral fox that roamed the fields looking for bullying or thieving children to eat. Each time the story was told, the offending fox became larger and more gruesome. It had apparently lived in the burrows for centuries and had eaten thousands of children. And each time the story was told, Nick cringed and put his head in his hands.

Judy gave him a big squeeze at one point and commended him on his legendary status, which brightened him up.

"Yeah, I'm a legend! Maybe they'll write books about me," he said with a smug look on his face.

Judy shook her head, "Maybe comic books. The story going around does describe the fox as threatening, which-"

Nick abruptly placed his hand over Judy's mouth before she was able to finish the sentence. The others at the table laughed and joked that they witnessed the couple's first fight, and the two enjoyed their remaining time at the festival.

The truck pulled up to the train station later that evening. Judy and Stu exited from the cab and Nick hopped out of the back again, carrying the bags. There was one extra bag for the journey home that contained all manner of food that Bonnie had prepared for the two of them. Stu had gotten them there right on time, the train pulling into the station while the three of them approached the platform.

"You take care of yourself, bunny," Stu said as he hugged Judy, "And you take care of her," he said as he shook Nick's hand and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Then who takes care of me?" Nick said jokingly, his arm around Judy, "she's not exactly easy to deal with." The statement earned him an elbow to his ribs from Judy and a good laugh from Stu.

Stu waited for them board the train. Judy and Nick took their seats facing the platform, and looked out the window as Stu waved. The two waved back while the train began to pull away.

On the ride back, Judy snuggled up as close as she could to a very contented Nick. They spoke few words during the short trip, but knew that they had a long, bright future ahead of them.


End file.
